


Hearts Becomes Filled With Desire

by hariboo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Kiki, Vax, some quality time, and field on the outskirts of Whitestone.





	

  
   
The sun is pale in the skies above Whitestone, but the day is warm. The breeze that kicks down the mountain cools the field around the castle. Keyleth is ankle deep in one of the rivers that creep down the mountain. Vax watches as she floats some water up to her hands, the spheres no bigger than a fists bounce in the air around her. They catch the sunlight and refract rainbows across her arms, face, and grass. She's always beautiful, but here, in her element, there's something otherworldly about her. Vax almost cuts himself as he idly flips his dagger while watching her.  
   
He doesn't. Catching the blade between his fingers after a slight fumble and bumping his knuckles on the hilt. Keyleth barely notices, thank Sarenrea. He pauses for a second and decides his own lady doesn't really care if he thanks her. She's used to sharing him already.  
   
Across from him, Keyleth is still standing and mediating in the same spot she has been for most of the morning trying to master a new water spell. Vax can see the little furrow of frustration on her brow as she concentrates. It's incredibly cute.  
   
Tossing the dagger up again, the blade spins over the hilt in a perfect circle. He barely looks at it, catching the hilt this time before throwing it up again. 101, 102... he's been doing this for a while. In the distance some birds chirp. The castle lies in the distance. It's parapets barely cresting over the horizon. It's been a blissfully quiet day so far. The party has split off today, each one of them spending the day doing whatever they need to before they leave Whitestone again.  
   
They've spent the last week in the city, resting up, healing up, researching, and enjoying the rare downtime. His sister, for one, has spent quite a bit of her time holed up with Percival "working on her broom". A code all too easy for Vax to crack, and frankly, a code he rather believe lest he have to think about what is actually happening in that room. The fucking horror. The others have scattered about the city.  
   
He's been helping Keyleth train.  
   
In his head he can hear his sister's voice and feels the quotation marks she'd add. But fuck her, she's not here. He can help Keyleth train any time he wants.  
   
"Oh, oh, ooo--crapshoot!" Vax hears mere moments before the water spheres Keyleth was manipulating shatter and plop at her feet. That's the sixth time today. Her cute little brow furrow is going from frustrated to sad.  
   
It's time for him to step in.  
   
"Kiki?"  
   
She turns to him. Her lips are pressed together in a thin line. Cute furrowed brow softening just a little.  
   
"It's not working," she grumbles, walking out of the stream and stalking over to him. The sun catches the edges of her hair, her freckles, and makes her druid marking seem more ethereal than usual.  
   
Vax still does not consider himself a holy man, even if he's in direct service to goddess, but Keyleth is a vision bathe in light. Even if she's currently annoyed. Maybe more so because if it.  
   
He sits up and extends his hand.  
   
"Time for a break, maybe?"  
   
Keyleth sighs, taking his hand and dropping to his lap. "Maybe."  
   
Vax starts carding his fingers through her hair, careful not to dislodge her headpiece. The antlers and flowers poke at him a little. Keyleth leans her head back, shifting, and touching her forehead to his.  
   
"Sorry, I always forget." She reaches up and adjusts the circlet so it’s pushed farther back on her head. Vax readjusts it so it sits as it usually does.  
   
He kisses her gently. "You know I don't mind,” he says kissing her again, a little deeper this time, cupping the base of her neck. His fingers thread through her hair, “if you haven't noticed I'm a big fan of everything you do."  
   
"Vax..." she sighs into his mouth. Her tone is a familiar one of fond disbelief, like she can’t believe she deserves his affection. He knows the feeling. He’s in constant awe over the fact she chose him back. They’ve overcome a lot, but Vax feels the journey for them to get to this point has been the most uncertain. As if she knows his thoughts, Keyleth’s curls her fingers into the collar of his shirt, anchoring herself to him, tugging him closer. She loses herself in the kiss but he can feel the tension in her fingers, her forearms, her shoulders. She's still frustrated with her lack of mastery of this spell he can feel it in pressure of her mouth against his. The need to complete something. It makes her squirm in his arms.  
   
He pulls back, stroking his fingers down her neck. It's a fucking beautiful neck. He leans in to kiss it, trailing his lips down to the hollow of her throat. He feels the vibration of her hum against his lips.  
   
"You are trying to distract me," she says, low against his temple.  
   
"Well, duh, Kiki." He sucks at the skin behind her ear.  
   
Pulling her head back she pouts at him. "I _really_ need to learn this spell, but... ugh, it's just not working the way it's supposed to.” She presses her hands flat against his chest, fingers fiddling with the ties of his shirt. “And, I'm doing everything right. I double checked. I triple checked, but every time I try to get it in its full form it-- PSHHH!" She rambles and mimics the sound of water. Demonstrating the outward explosion of water with her hands. “I don’t know what I’m missing!”  
   
Vax grabs her flailing hands and kisses them.  
   
"Maybe it's not working because you're thinking about it too much." He tugs her closer on his lap, sucking on the skin on her wrist.  
   
She narrows her eyes at him. ”Vax..."  
   
“Come on,” he says laying back in the grass, tugging onto him.  
   
Keyleth gives him a look before she giggles and leans over him before straddling his chest. Her hands flatten over his collarbone. “You know you’re not as sneaky as you think, right?”  
   
“I don’t need to be sneaky with you,” he says.  
   
Keyleth beams at him and leans down covering his mouth with her. He skims his hands down her waist and over her thighs. Keyleth opens her mouth, licking at his bottom lip. Vax groans, opening up for her, letting her take control of the kiss. His hands drag down to her ankles and starts pulling at her skirt. Keyleth moans and grinds against his chest. His girl is so smart. She scoots higher on his chest. The motion puts their heads in an awkward angle and so she pulls away. Her fingers drag up his neck and brush his lips. Vax opens his mouth and sucks on her thumb. Keyleth licks her lips, smiling.  
   
Together, they slip her skirt over her hips. Her knees bracket his face. Hair is brushing his cheeks, and honestly, Vax can only think of a few times he’s been happier than right now. He moves his hands under her ass and cups each cheek, supporting her as he brings her closer to his mouth. She is slick and pink above him. He brings her down to his mouth, licking at her slit and sucking at her clit, before repeating the motion.  
   
He feels her tip forward above him. Her hands curl into the ground beside his hair. She rolls her lips, chasing his mouth. After all these months together, Vax knows what she likes. How she squirms when he licks in small teasing flicks, the way she moans when he sucks at her clit and presses his teeth against it. Moving one hand, he uses it to hold her to him, using his other to stroke at her. Her slickness coats his fingers as he slips one in, swirling it inside her.  
   
Keyleth clamps down on him, gasping out loud. Vax feels her bend backwards. Her hair trails over his thighs and abs.  
   
Vax licks deeper into her. Her favourite position is when he holds her hips down, legs over his shoulder, opening her up to his mouth and fingers. This position is a close second. It may be _his_ favourite. He enjoys how gravity pushes her down on his mouth, letting him slip into her more. Burying his nose in her smell. He could drown in her like this. He’d do so happily.  
   
Slipping another finger into her, Vax pulls his head back enough to watch her face as he shifts his grip on her. Keyleth keens in disappointment as his mouth leaves her. She reaches down to grips at his hair, pulling him back.  
   
“More?” he says, pressing his mouth against the crease of her thigh. He nips at her skin, grinning when she squeaks a little, her hips following his mouth. He smooths his free hand over to the small of her back, laying his palm flat against her skin. Keyleth spread her knees wider, lowering herself to him. She anchors herself to the ground, her knees digging into the earth. She hums _yeah, yeah_ as she drags her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. He let hers. He wants to be where she’s guiding him.  
   
He wonders if she can feel his grin against her as he curls his fingers inside her and licks back into her.  
   
There’s no hurry, for one of the rare times in their lives, and Vax takes his time. He loves being able to make Keyleth feel good, and he fucking loves going down on her. Or up, as the case may be. His dick twitches at the taste of her. He presses his chin up, opening his mouth wider. Keyleth gasps, his name breaking out of her lips like a prayer.  
   
There’s a moment right before Keyleth comes that’s he’s learned very well. Her voice rises higher in pitch and her hands get twitchy. She grabs at everything. In bed she curls her hand into their pillows, the headboard, their sheets, his hair, his shoulders, the vines she sometimes conjures. It’s like she needs to anchor herself to the world as her climax threatens to take her away.  
   
Here, in this peaceful field with almost no trees, she bends over fisting her hands into the ground. Her hips snap hard and he has to tighten his hold on her, lest he want a bloody nose. He noses at her, running his nose up her slit before he opens his mouth and licks in deep. He twists his fingers, sucking at her clit again, and that’s when she breaks above him. She bends backwards. Her back almost touches his thighs as she grinds her cunt against his mouth before pitching forward. She drops over him.  
   
Vax catches her, twisting her into his arms as she drops. Her skirt slides down her legs, which she tangles with his. She reaches up and takes her circlet off before settling again.  
   
Keyleth breathes out, curling into his side. Her mouth is at his neck. Lips brushing against his skin with every other exhale.  
   
“That was nice… that was… very… nice, ” she says, rolling closer to him. “I think you get better at that every time, is that possible? Or so we get better at this? Remember when I was nervous about letting you do that? Yeah, wow, I was silly.” She slides one leg between his, pressing her thigh against his groin. One arm wraps around his side, the other hand curls into his vest. His dick presses uncomfortably against his trousers. When she grinds a little against his hip, he reached down and palms her ass, pressing her closer, fingers digging into its curve a little. Keyleth pushes her head into his neck, nuzzling in.   
   
He chuckles, kissing her forehead. “I’m happy to be of service. Did I manage to distract you? ”  
   
Leaning up and a little over him, Keyleth rolls her eyes presses lips against his mouth. “Oh, I was very distracted. I think I’m still a little distracted, actually.” She reaches the edge of his trousers and drags her nails down.  
   
“Keeks…” Vax sighs, head falling back. Her mouth latches at the underside of his chin as her hand circles his dick.  
   
“Let me be distracted for a little while longer, okay?” Keyleth swings her legs over his thighs.  
   
Vax just nods, his words catching in his throat, as Keyleth starts unlacing his trousers further and strokes him. She tugs and Vax helps her along, lifting his hips, pushing his trousers. He uses that small moment to wrap his arm around her waist and tug her down their mouths meeting in a slow, deep kiss. Keyleth licks into his mouth, her tongue warm and gentle. Her hand curls around him and tugs him out of his trousers.  
   
She pulls away, making Vax groan. When he tries to pull her back down, she grins, wide and happy. And winks.  
   
It makes him chuckle.  
   
And then he moans out loud as she makes her way down his body. Her lips skim across his collarbone and the exposed skin of his abdomen when she’s pushed his shirt up, and finally — oh gods, finally — takes him into her mouth. Vax threads his fingers back into her hair and just holds one, letting her do whatever she wants.  
   
Keyleth spends her time exploring him like he did her. She kisses and licks at him, sucking him deep into her mouth. She does that thing with her tongue that always brings him to the edge. Vax struggles to keep his hips still even if the urge to fuck into her mouth almost overwhelms him, but Keyleth keeps a soft but firm hand on his stomach. Her other hand is still wrapped around the base of his cock, still stroking at him.  
   
“Fuck, Kiki, fuck,” he grounds out, biting at his lip.  
   
He feels her pull away and looks down to catch her eye. She’s moved the hand that was on his stomach and slipped down to his balls, stroking them, before she circles one finger against his hole. He almost comes, not from the action, or even her touch, but from the look in her eyes. She glows. She’s so gentle and warm, but she’s also one of the strongest people he knows, and he loves every inch of her.  
   
He wants to tell her that all the time, but particularly right now.  
   
He doesn’t get the chance as her head dips back down, her mouth taking him again as far as she can. Her finger gently presses against his hole. She doesn't completely push her finger in, just gives him enough pressure that it’s a struggle to keep his hips from snapping up.  
   
“Keyleth…” Vax pants, and comes. His climax hits him hard as he watches Keyleth swallow him down. Her finger pressing into him just right. When she pulls away she wipes at her mouth and leans back over him.  
   
Vax grabs at her face and rolls them on the ground, kissing her fiercely. They kiss like that for a while. Their arousal is still sparking but mostly sated. She keeps him against her centre, her legs locked tight around him, but doesn’t push for more. Vax doesn’t push for more either. He knows she still wants to practice her spell and they still have most of the day ahead of them. There’s time for them yet. He’ll see if she wants to camp out here tonight. She loves sleeping under the stars, and tonight they won’t have to try to be quiet if they don’t want.  
   
“Remember when I was nervous to do that, too?” she whispers.  
   
“I wouldn't have cared if never wanted to do that. You’re fucking perfect, you know that, right?” he says, pulling her close. His arms wrapped around her back.  
   
Keyleth giggles. “You say that all the time.” She pushes his hair back from where it’s falling over their faces and cups his face.  
   
“Because it’s fucking true. ”  
   
“Vax…” It’s amazing the things that make her blush. She’s so adorable. “You know you’re pretty amazing, too.”  
   
Leaning down, he kisses her nose. “But not perfect? ”  
   
Keyleth cocks her head playfully at him. He thinks of Minxy. “I’ll get back to you on that.”  
   
He snorts, kissing her lightly, and settles back on the grass. He pulls her close once again, just as they were before. She plays with the fingers of their entwined hands. They don’t feel the need to fill their comfortable silence and soon Vax finds himself dozing. Of course, that's when Keyleth snaps up, like she’s been hit with a lightning spell.  
   
“Keyleth?” Vax exclaims, pushing himself up. She's already standing up, grabbing her circlet and slipping it back on. It's a little crooked, but still the angle of it is somehow adorable.  
   
She turns to him in a move so quick she almost tumbles. “No, it’s fine! Don’t move, stay just like that! I think—! I think I figured it out, and yeah… just yeah, stay just like that. Don’t move! You’re perfect!” She points a finger at him and Vax just nods. Her brain moves so much faster than his sometimes. Especially about magic. She skips back to him and cups his face, kissing him quickly, before she steps back into the river. “Love you!”  
   
Slowly, very slowly, he lays back down on the grass just as he was. Doesn't even bother to tuck himself into his trousers. Hey, she said don't move, he's doing as he's told. Anyway it's warm out today. His eyes never leave hers, an amused smile across his face as she adjusts her circlet, still smiling at him.  
   
She blows him a kiss before she closes her eyes and raises her hands in an all too familiar position by now.  
   
He lays back down, arms behind his head, and lets his smile grow.  
   
An hour later she’s mastered the spell and that’s when Vax decides it’s time for them to celebrate. He strips down and wades into one of the deeper parts of the river and spreads his arms wide. He just thinks it’s a good way to practice the control she has with the spell and tell her to jump into his arms.    
   
"I'll lift you up, I've heard it's a very romantic move."   
   
Keyleth pulls her clothes off and tosses them behind her, laughing as she walks towards him.  
   
“You're not that strong."   
   
"Hurtful, Keeks."    
   
"So, um, thanks for helping me train,” she says, snickering a little, as she reaches him. "I know, it's super boring for you sometimes. Um, most times, and I get a little antsy when I'm not getting it right..."  
   
Vax rolls his eyes, and cups her face as she reaches him. Pulls her face down to his, “Hey. Anything for you, baby. Nobody puts you in a corner, not even you.”  
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> So at one point I was like... there's a Dirty Dancing reference here and I'm going to roll (BA DUM TISH) with it. So what if Vax probably wouldn't call Keyleth "baby", the moment calls for it, the fourth wall be damned, Liam would totally say that as an aside if a Dirty Dancing reference ever came up. Or Sam. Either way, no regrets.
> 
> [The inspo for this fic](http://kingsmusketeers.tumblr.com/post/110978484399) particulary the last four gifs.


End file.
